


Order of the Riders

by EagleEarth



Category: Eragon (2006), The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Aftermath of Violence, Alagaesia, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Dragon Riders, Dragons, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Inheritance Cycle - Freeform, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Rating May Change, Romantic Friendship, Vrael's Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EagleEarth/pseuds/EagleEarth
Summary: From the Golden-age to their downfall. Jaice Rheannasdaughter has been a dragon rider for a long time, under the govern of mighty Vrael and Umaroth. Alagaesia has lived hundreds of years in a time of peace and the dragons thrive, roaming the land free or with their chosen riders - But when the change comes, it comes fast and for all. Even for friendships.
Relationships: Oromis Thrándurin/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Order of the Riders

**Hi and welcome to my new fiction!**

**I have started this piece after a long time of bouncing the idea back and forth, and decided to start writing in order to test some waters how I feel producing this. The World Of Legends remains my main work for now, but I got super excited with Inheritance again, so here we are, the first chapter! Slightly shorten than what I normally do.  
  
  
**

* * *

The island of Vroengard basked in the morning's first light, as the rising sun reflected a stream of gold across the horizon. The gigantic water masses wallowed in the deep ocean, white foam heads rumbling along the shore. The crashing waves glistened with a diamond-like shine, before disappearing onto the rocks down low.

Slowly one by one, the white halls and mighty pillars of Dorú Areaba lit up in the developing morning and I watched over them a gentle breeze in my ears.  
The gust blew through my clothes. I released a sigh and defined from the humidity, today was most likely going to be warm and sunny. A nice change for the last few day's rain.

I had been sitting on my place for a good while, in the pavilion preceding the great gardens, my feet crossed in front. Smaller branches growing from the ground formed a natural bench and the view overlooked an edge of a forest. Tree line ended into the shoreline down low.

My favorite spot to be before the sunrise – often void of others, a place to take some time for myself and rewind. Normally, I never woke myself during the small hours, unless it wasn't otherwise necessary. This however became an exception to the rule. The world was still quiet.  
Only various birds graced me with their presence, chirping away unseen between trees or the foliage elaborately wowing themselves into the surroundings. The difference between nature and art faded into a single tapestry in our architecture all over the citadel.

Unfortunately for me, all things must come to an end eventually. My early morning solitary enjoyment being a great example, abruptly disturbed by a familiar voice hissing at me in her usual sour tone. We both do love sleeping, huh.

" _I want my deer, right now!_ " I sensed a yawn. " _Or two_."

A subtle smile crept on the corner of my mouth and I leaned on the seat, wrapping my arm behind the wood.  
" _Wonderful, Leona. You finally got up."_ The keen thoughts of the dragon clung on food, mainly ripping fresh fat meat into pieces. Rather aggressive visuals climbed into the edge of my mind – a recommendation during these kinds of mornings would be to not get her worked up before breakfast. She wasn't in a happy streak.

" _Where are you?_ " An impatient snarl rumbled in my head. " _You blocked me off and I couldn't find you from your room?"_ The tone of her speech revealed displeasure for the fact I had excluded myself, which she knew I did when going out early on my own.  
Having my share of the slight resentment through our link didn't help my mood, but I refused to let it distract me. Instead, the arrangement of her words got the better of me, dragging my focus elsewhere. My brows climbed higher during the process.

" _I went out today. You should kno- wait a second, you can't even fit in my room? How do you know I wasn't there?"_ Ominous growl.

" _I don't need to fit! I asked around, a rider was very cooperative after my gentle nudge."_ I let out a deep sigh from my chest, rubbing a hand on my temple, as I suspected this to not be the whole story. Someday I'd have serious problems because of Leona's bad mood and I wasn't waiting for it with any particular enthusiasm.

" _A gentle nudge_? _At least tell me who unfortunate person you were roughing up again?"_

A good guess, I should have scolded her about causing unnecessary mayhem but years of experience told me there was no use. The incident might have been amusing to someone with a twisted sense of humor, but I shouldn't be publicly testifying to that. Let's consider it my off the books statement.

" _I wasn't doing anything_ ," Leona sneered, hurtful of the statement. " _I just helped him to talk faster."_

" _Oh right, that makes it better. Okay, who was it?"_

" _I'm not sure. The rider of Rhodrolt maybe."_ Shaking my head, I gracefully accepted Galan would strangle me this time or if not him, then Rhodrolt at least.

Galan was about fifty years younger than me, only he happened have a lot of talent for healing. Keeping up the current pace, he would be soon the most skilled of our healers - there were none from Vroengard to Ilirea who knew the plants and their abilities better than this elf.  
Rhodrolt was his orange hue male dragon, base nature like a sheep _besides_ whenever something possibly brought problems to Galan.

" _You know_ _I panicked."_ snapping out of my concentration I focused again on her commentary. She actually didn't, but it was her way of showing affection. What I was going to do with her?  
" _I know silly. Go ahead and hunt some prey for me, before someone else suffers because you're hungry. Eat well."_

Giving her more accepting tone from this phrase, it was Leona's turn to get amused. I felt her bubbly excitement raising for of the oncoming hunting trip and it nearly tickled my own stomach.  
Without further words, Leona sent me flashes of her vision, soaring above the green forests, silvery tail swinging during her flight. I enjoyed the brief moment of connection before she went for her hunt, all the way across the southern part of the island. She faded from my mind, gaining speed into further away.

Believing Leona would stay on her business for a while, I finally lifted myself from the bench. So began a new day, one among many but not a single one same than the others. My eyes caught the sun much higher now, as it hung completely above the horizon.

Further behind me high mountains and ledges all the way down to the valley, held white buildings forming a part of a city where I intended to return soon. Now that my companion had already risen into action, it started to be a time for me to leave and prepare for the day. Those tasks did not get themselves done, that much was clear to me.

I glanced at the stone path once, before dusting my hands and getting myself on the move.

The constructed way led me uphill and while walking along the marble stairs, I let myself inspect the skies. It wouldn't take long anymore and my expectations were met in a minute, as a first roar echoed in all the directions.

The heavens filled with colors accompanied by swishing, thundering sound all around me. The beating drums shook the earth everywhere they went.  
Dragons had started their first flights of the morning and it was a sight to see like no other. All the sizes and colors glistening in the sun light, their wings beat the air and bent the tree tops. A burst of flames flashed somewhere high.

I recognized many of them, some even had their partners along like the dark purple Zerelth passing the skies, creating a shadow on the ground in his wake. Zerelth's rider was an elf called Kialandí, a hundred or so years older compared to me. What can I possibly say?  
  
Somehow in this case, age doesn't always contribute into maturity of one's actions. Not that I can talk the talk, but let me anyway.

I never really liked her per se, as she did have a knack for sticking her nose in things it didn't belong to. From this, you might make an assumption we weren't exactly the best friends of all time and you'd be completely right.  
If I squeezed really hard, I could possibly get along with her since we have to, but she wouldn't be my first choice. Personal issues don't come to play around here. At least not in a way you'd see them, which makes it even worse. I have never had energy to play mind games and I intended not to do so in the future either.

The open brass doors of the entrance hall waited me on top of the trail, turning into a pavilion. Straightening my linen sleeves, I stepped inside the arch leading me into a round palace – elaborate carvings and tapestries covered the walls all the way to the roof.

The sight of riders going about their first tasks of the day greeted me, with a ripple of speech surrounding the space and everyone mostly wearing their day to day clothing. Today in particular the lack of students by their masters caught my eye, making me wonder if the young one's had a free day for once in a while.  
Nothing brings joy more, than dragging the kids out their beds before sunrise in the name of discipline. That being said, the complain rate with the teenagers climbed through the roof every single time.

If I had even an ounce of a teacher in me, this would be the sweetest opportunity for a self-indulged revenge – keeping the cycle alive as they say. Oh, I had some memories - or traumas. Depends how you look at it.  
A twist of brief smile flashed on my lips, for the vivid imagination I had at play while walking. The flashbacks brought a lot on my mind and I questioned, when had I last seen my old master. Not for some time now.

By blending into the scene, I turned along the first hallway and took the first corridor towards the library. Some others around here received messages and some continued developing their spells with new on going researches. All this work made sure our archives stayed always up to date and new discoveries got recorded, written down.

An elf and a human rider passed me by, quickly bowing as a small wordless greeting and accordingly I returned the favor with a polite nod. My plan for the day wasn't completely developed for the time being. Even with the freedom to plan most of my schedule myself, there were still subjects of varied importance. Let me see.. the manifests I had to write for the council, the list of next year's ships and oh dear, of course some training I'd like to refresh. I frowned deep in thought, head around too many subjects at once in order to focus ahead.

The absent-minded walking might've been part of the reason why I couldn't get far, before the trip unexpectedly ended before it even begun.

Eyes lifting from the floor by chance, I soon noticed a person walking towards me, without hearing the silent footsteps. The sight snapped me away from the haze, waking my attention for a completely different reasons than usually.

Along the hall, a white haired elf approached my direction through the people, posture straight as ever. He wore -surprisingly - not his usual robes, but a tunic with a golden belt around his waist and a glimmering sword on his hip. A sword with a yellow jewel on top of the pommel. I couldn't believe my eyes. Raising my brows at this unexpected event in every way possible, my lips parted into a tiny gasp, which turned into a wider grin across my face. Why, he wasn't supposed to be here?

"Oromis!" I called out loud, meeting his puzzled look with a happy wave of a hand. My hurrying feet took me forward in order to meet him in the middle of the corridor. The elf did not disturb himself with my far less than informal greeting, only brought his head into a satisfied nod.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin, Jaice." His voice came out calm and warm in tone, which brought a brighter mood between us just for a moment. I shook my head in disbelief, pressing two fingers on my lips as it was formally a custom.

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr." Waiting, if he'd like to complete the greeting after all this time I kept the gesture.  
  
"Un du evarínya ono varda." for the courtesy's sake I bestowed a bow at him, before inciting a proper conversation. I let myself take a deep breath and unveiled the surprise in my voice.

"What are you doing here?" a chuckle escaped me and I leaned right. "I thought you were still in Ilirea. For what do we owe the pleasure this time?" The expression on his face was more serious than mine, yet friendly in manner. Oromis crossed his fingers before answering, gray eyes drilling into my complexion. Someone could think, a golden dragon the size of a large hill could be easy to spot but apparently, not for me it wasn't.

"We both have been in Dorú Areaba since yesterday, I arrived upon request. To be told, there has risen a need to discuss with Vrael, about the oncoming trials among other things. Have you been so busy as to lose track of time..?" He didn't laugh but I sensed the tiniest spike in his words, making the corner of my mouth twitch.

"Me? Busy? _Ahah_ , you wish. I've been running weeks on the Council's business and there's barely anything to do around here. Leona's already throwing morning tantrums and you _did not_ hear this from me," I paused, lowering my voice into a hush. "but if I have to translate a single dwarfish scroll anymore, I'm going to lose my mind." The elf gestured towards the main hall in order for us to move, so we left walking side by side along the tiles. He looked way too pleased, hearing what I had said.

"Ah, paperwork has never been your strong suit in the first place. I understand where you're coming from."

"Tell that to dear Vrael, he certainly doesn't." An audible laugh came from Oromis, as we shared the silent humorous moment. Not everyone gets away with joking on our leader's expense, the best part being the fact, it wasn't even a joke. Makes it all the way better and he knows it. I tucked away a stray hair before continuing, eyeing the scene in front of us.

"So, what did you say again? You are proposing Brom and Saphira to be put through the trials already? They must be doing well, I haven't seen them in forever." I furrowed my brows a little, crossing my arms behind my back. Oromis nodded into my direction.

"Yes, that would be my plan. I was hoping they would take part sometime during next year," The elf paused in thought. "He still does keep asking impossible questions from time to time.."

"Of course."  
"But in truth, I believe there is nothing more I could effectively teach him, only give him guidance. If they pass, they are ready to take on the duties of a rider and a dragon."

I inspected the elf's demeanor, after we halted ourselves in front of the arches leading outside. I could see the daylight revealing the smallest pensive look creeping upon his face, which awakened my sympathy. Children grow up. No matter how many students you train, a part of you will always get attached. How could it not, when as their master you basically raise them. Closing my eyes for a second, I sighed off into the distance.

"He is talented alright, and you're a good teacher so it does help. You really should bring them here more often Oromis. I'd like to do some test runs, like the last time." The elf turned to face me with a slower pace and I gave him a piece of my suggestive eye.

"You mean, like the last time I had to pick Brom away from the palace roof?" I clicked my tongue, waving away the notion with my hand.  
" _Psh_ , that was four years ago, they can handle the backwards triple spin by now. Admit it, the babies just keep flying the nest too soon," An overly melodramatic sigh escaped me on purpose as I gently shook my head.

"Shall I remind you, he's a grown man." Oromis pointed out, weighing the word _grown_ in there.

"I know. Just a while ago he was ten, don't give me that!" I disregarded the warning tone in his voice, placing a hand on my hip. Regardless however you looked at it, this particular moment wasn't the time for further sentimentality and it became clear Oromis waited for something, so I waited with him.

While we stood around the doorway, he soon stepped away from me in order to face the arch. Guiding my eyes to the same direction, it didn't take long for the hot wind to appear.  
A cloud of dry sand and small stones puffed into the air and the gust ripped through us, making the open doors creak along. The sun in the sky got covered by a large creature, tail swinging with movements of the body. A shadow darkened our surroundings.

His magnificent scales reflected strings of light all around us, creating a multicolor prism as the bright golden dots danced all along the walls. A claw after another dug into the ground around the porch, while leathery wings moved the air before the last fall.

The dragon finished his landing in a steady, neat drop and the ground shook from the impact force, which the muscled legs softened. With accustomed movements, the wings folded on to his sides and a low growl rumbled inside his chest. Releasing a huff of smoke, he lowered his head onto our level, blinking the large reptile eyes in the process. I felt the warm breath of the dragon and heard a flock of birds escaping his presence.

Glaedr here happened to be more or less like his rider, wise essentially in his days but he too had some quirks. Growing a bit of a snappy temper was often one of them and for the last but not least, he had a great sense of competitiveness. The latter quality sat rather well with Leona, she could barely keep quiet about it.  
When Brom was younger, I used to have more time to drag Oromis into our races or one of those practice aerial battles - The elf might look like he doesn't do fun but when he does you'd be surprised. I liked to think he didn't want to admit enjoying a bit of harmless competition but after all, you just might pass it for training.

Anyway, they were a great pair who always worked together flawlessly, at least nowadays. Oromis hummed on his place, glancing towards his partner whose enormous consciousness washed over me like an avalanche. The golden dragon's mind radiated positive calmness and the sensation brought a breath of fresh air into my head.  
 _"Greetings, friend."_ a thunderous, growling voice slithered into my mind and I was glad to deliver my feelings of gratitude to him. Glaedr referenced the memory of our last meeting with a quick flashback, the tip of his tail twitching.

" _Good to see you_ _Glaedr, have you been well?"_ I approached his head, pressing my palm on top of the scales above his nose. The dragon released a warm huff from his nostrils onto me and in return, touched my forehead with a gentle nudge. The equivalent of a hug from a huge, scaly creature and it warmed my heart. I had almost forgotten how it felt to be around interesting people once in a while.  
" _Much to do. The young one's held our flight."_ The dragon sniffed around, toning his words into a slight sound of disappointment.

After pulling away his consciousness, Oromis came to me with a piece of parchment he had dug out between the pockets of his tunic. He glanced at Glaedr, who in return laid down his body in a graceful manner.

"I am afraid, we'll have to be on our way for now. Vrael has promised to meet us in our way into the Council hall," The elf said, placing himself next to Glaedr's front leg where he stood, eyes hiding a certain glee. "But I assume we'll be seeing later today? Our conversation fell rather short for the time being."

"Hey, I should certainly hope so," Humming, I watched how he made an agile jump onto the saddle, climbing alongside the golden leg. He barely needed a sprint at all, bounced from the spikes smooth as a cat. Transferring my eyes up and shielding myself from the shine, I leaned on a pillar. "I'm going to have plenty of time to catch up today. Do us a favor and send a word after you're done discussing, you might even save me from the report writing, will you?"

"It is _not_ considered acceptable for me to try and relieve you from your duties Jaice." Oromis pointed out and I sang out my next phrase.

"What was that? Sorry, my hearing isn't what it used to be, I couldn't quite make out the _yes, of course_ in there?" A significant side-eye managed to get a sigh out of the male elf. He was so done with me already.  
"I will consider it. Only a _fter_ I'm done that is."  
  
"Now you're just being mean and you know it." I laughed and flashed him a rather aggressive fist, caused by the hint of a soft smile on his face. If I didn't know better he could be trying to get mischievous with me, but alas that wasn't an option by any chance, right?

The elf strapped himself on with a couple wrist moves and Glaedr stood up at last, backing off in order to prepare taking flight.  
With a one last nod for goodbye, I retreated inside to see the large dragon tense up on his legs and tamp the earth, before taking off into the air by many heavy strikes of his wings. They created a booming sound by every lash and I covered from the flying soil.

When the rising air caught up, by one great jump Glaedr glided down a cliff. They disappeared from my view turning far above the city, passing by other flying beasts. Why, at least some people get to do something worthwhile with their free time. What came to me, I was left standing under the arch with a slow, deflating smile and decided to turn on my heels in order to reach the second library – the place I had originally planned going myself. Now I was already late.

However, during the next seconds, a prickling sensation in my head remarked Leona's return and a vision of the lake down the valley reached my mind.

 _"I came back! Did you miss me?"_ Her purring voice came to me, satisfied for a full stomach and the successful hunting trip.  
" _Definitely,_ _I suffered in unimaginable agony because you were away an hour."_ I rolled my eyes while walking. " _Oh, by the way, Oromis and Glaedr have decided to grace us with their presence. It has been a while since they've come to the island, we should regroup later."_

_"Small human, I am aware,"_

Her tone went up a pitch. _"They flew in yesterday, you should have seen what Glaedr caught last evening, the elk had the best hind legs I've ever tasted! And the Snalg-"_ I interrupted her rant with a mental horn sound to the face.

" _Leona!_ _You knew they were here, how come you didn't tell me?"_ A pouting feeling developed in me and I let it expand into the consciousness of my dragon. Have I been left out from everything happening in here?

_"What, I was busy? You should be outside more. I thought you knew."  
"Obviously I didn't, you're never that busy!"_

Why did it begin to look like I've been living in a cave for the past week? Perhaps the paperwork really doesn't suit me, sitting in front of a desk is the most boring piece of action you can take. Necessary perhaps, but boring.

So, in that sense of boredom I still found myself couple hours later.

The room I had hauled in half a shelf worth of texts, resided in separated space from the library section. The environment gave me a private space to work in peace, as Leona wasn't the best partner for writing. I did ask her opinion whenever I needed to go through details considering our other dragons, but generally? Her effort had nearly as much interest as mine, only she had the luxury of not having to do anything. Besides cleaning her claws that is.

The crystallized windows above the rooms directed a stream of light inside, the only sound in my ears being the scratching of a quill while writing. That, and the occasional rustling of parchment. I let my fingers rifle through the pages of the fifth book I'd gone through today, searching for anything relevant to copy into the scroll.

A deep, frustrated sigh escaped my mouth and my hand rubbed my cheek in the process, trying not to mentally fall asleep. We could acknowledge the fact, I had been a member of the council for years, but as the most recent addition they keep giving me the most important work. Obviously. Oh yeah, _very important_ manifest of course, we will _totally_ go over every single subject in the next meeting.

Hate to complain, but in all fairness these tasks are supposed to circle. My left knee pounced up and down in an impatient manner, before I made an effort to focus my dry eyes on the writing again. At least it wasn't runes. The ink bottle clinked.

One more and I'd be done for this one. Where did I put the report from Feinster? Swiping some more space for myself, my left hand started digging the pile of parchments on the wooden desk. In the corner of my eye, I spotted people walking down the main hall, disappearing between the book shelves.  
Everything wen't on as uneventful as before, until I started to live up to a hope there wouldn't be much scribbling to do, well at least for a couple of hours.

While letting the ink dry and finishing the manifest, I was about to seal the thing into a neat roll. The wax had barely melted and while pressing down the stamp, a sudden slash in my mind startled me away from the apathetic state I had drooped in.

" _Leona?"_ I asked, stopping in the middle of whatever I was doing. I had gotten no words, but her consciousness had time to give me heads up before I felt someone else reaching into my mind. Someone outside of the connection between me and my dragon, a mind so vast it pushed me back and I let him enter. An ocean. Calm on the surface, dark in the deep, waves capable of unmatched force and we? We only barely touched the surface. There was no resisting the tide, as much as there was resisting him.

That, is how I had always experienced the mind of _Umaroth_. A shock wave ran through the muscles on my arms and I stood up from my chair, faster than you can think possible. The quill dropped, and rolled on the floor. Dammit.

 _"Umaroth, elda."_ I greeted the white dragon as my superior and in the back of my mind I sensed Leona do the same. He might've not been physically in here but it didn't matter, he saw us both. A grumble echoed in our minds, the deep voice of a male dragon.

" _Jaice Argetlam, I bring a message for you,"_ He started, accepting my respects. To be truthful, hearing Umaroth say my name with a title, awakened a slice of unsettling worry inside my guts. Mainly, because I had no idea what was this sudden contact about, it didn't usually happen by Umaroth himself so often. Without saying, it instantly made me regret everything I had ever done today - like breathing. My eyes stared at the floor, waiting. " _Vrael is expecting your immediate presence in the White hall. Hurry."_ A flash of a white, reptile eye appeared to me.

" _...And Leona. We do not threaten other dragon's riders with claws, even if yours would be gone or out of sight."  
  
_ My jaw dropped an inch upon hearing the disapproving scowl from the white dragon's direction, sensing my own retreat her mind a bit further. I felt the pulse of heat climbing my face but that wasn't caused by me.

" _Wait, is that what you did?"_ Sending the thought into her direction, she clearly hissed but the shame took over, not only one of us.  
" _I apologize Ebrithil, It will not happen again."_ Leona's voice crawled, before Umaroth's mind swept over, leaving us by ourselves. He might be one for a few words only, but it didn't mean I wouldn't know what exactly did he think of this. With a groan, I took hold of the chair.

" _Seriously, he thinks you're acting like a hatchling. Claws? Really, you had to?"_ My right hand gestured even in the empty room. _  
_" _I already said I am sorry!_ "

" _Of course you are, when aren't you. Don't I know how that feels-_ " Shaking my head, I bent down to pick up the fallen quill and collected the written scrolls from the table. " _Alright, just get over here so we can go and see what Vrael wants with us_. _I'll be outside in a minute, let's not bother with a saddle._ "


End file.
